Fight your way into my heart
by crims0nfire
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka: 5 time world martial artist champ and Olympic gold medalist. She is invited to attend Ouran on a scholarship. When the host club meets her they are taken by her silent and strong personality and one by one they fall for her. But 11 years ago her mother died. After the incident, she is taken in by the Hanis and Moris. She left and now she's back. What will she find?


**I've had this idea in my head for a while and I'm going to finally try it out!**

**(Readers glare at her, suspecting she's only stalling her other stories. She backs up slowly before running. Her readers chase her while she shouts: "At least read it!")**

-**crims0nfire.**

"Here we are Ladies and Gentlemen! The Martial arts Olympic finals! And for the first time in Olympic history, we have a women participating in the Men's karate division!" The speakers conveniently placed around the stadium boomed and echoed.

Murmurs and gasps erupted from the jam-packed stadium as everyone turned in their seats to look at each other, shocked. The men frowned at one another, outraged. The women whispered amongst themselves, mortified and confused. What manner of woman was brave enough to even consider doing such a thing?

But yes, it was true. For the first time, officials had put a woman in the men's divisions. Originally, she was placed with the women. However, when she gave all her first three opponents a near death experience in under three blows, no other participating woman would go thirty feet near the mat where she stood.

The situation evoked many controversies and arguments. It took two days. In those two days, the whole martial art Olympics was put at a stand still. In those two days, Men and women around the world argued over the issue.

Eventually, they had to make a decision. The Olympics couldn't wait forever. So, as a solution, they allowed her to compete with men.

"And here she comes folks! Representing Japan, it's Haruhi Fujioka five-time world martial artist champion! She has gotten this far ladies and gentlemen; she has shown quite some skill through the men's martial arts division." One of the announcers informed.

"That's right Fred! In fact I hear she's very young." John commented from his place next to his co-commentator.

"Right you are John! She is only 16 years old. Can you believe it folks! A martial arts prodigy!" Fred agreed.

"Prodigy or not Fred she's going up against two time Olympic gold medalist: Charles Montgomery who is representing the United States!"

"That she is John. Should be a very interesting fight." Fred mused.

Silence took hold of the stadium. Even children could feel the shear tension of the upcoming fight. Every pair of eyes moved together and apprehensively as they followed Haruhi Fujioka.

She walked with an unmatched grace and balanced as she came in sight. She tightened the black belt on her karate gi as she walked towards the mat. Her sharp brown eyes gazed forward at her opponent.

Charles Montgomery was a feared man in the martial arts world. Granted, she has never met the man but has heard many tales of how he broke his opponents will to fight solely by looking at them. He also tightened his Black belt and his unrestrained muscles bulged and flexed. His grim, hard face stared at Haruhi with silent disbelief. He almost laughed by the mere thought of it. A woman?! Yes, he had heard of the girl and her skills and was not one to discriminate but he still couldn't help but wonder if she was out of her mind. He was easily two times her body mass and she wanted to fight him?

Haruhi stopped at the edge of the mat. Her eyebrows rose in remembrance. The crowd, her opponent, the announcers, even the judges leaned in forward as she reached behind her neck.

Her slim hands moved for a while before they came together in front of her. She pulled out a silver crucifix necklace for inside her gi.

Ignoring the confused crowd, she walked to the nearest referee. She placed a chaste kiss on the necklace before giving it to the referee. She gripped his hand tightly and narrowed her eyes, warning him of his fate if he were to lose or break the crucifix. The referee nodded stiffly, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Satisfied, she walked to the mat and stepped on the cool surface to greet her opponent.

Another referee stood in between them and explained the rules. His hand cut sharply in between them as a sign to begin.

Both participants bowed—as expected—to the other before stepping away and crouching to their positions.

The two time Olympian parted his feet in a wide stance and put both fists at his waist. His intimidating green eyes zeroed in on his opponent, completely forgetting she was female and hell-bent on gaining his third gold medal.

The young prodigy however, looked as calm as a sleeping kitten. She closed her eyes and raised her arms in a synchronized motion while inhaling deeply before bringing them down slowly till her hands situated in the front of her hips, her palms facing the mat and her fingertips facing each other. She exhaled.

Charles chose this moment to charge forward, fist aiming for her liver.

The audience held their breath and sat at the edge of their seats, silently screaming at the young prodigy to move.

At the very last millisecond, Haruhi opened her eyes…

.

.

.

.

.

Six boys blinked at the flat screen television in front of them as it suddenly went black.

Their eyes turned to Yuzuru Suoh, who stood at the end of the couch they all sat on, remote in hand, pointed at the television.

He walked to stand in front of the boys, a smirk on his never aging face.

The boys glared at him and he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You all know what happened."

Yes. They did know. There was not a person in Japan who didn't know what happened on February the third. On that day, Haruhi Fujioka became the first woman to win a gold medal in the men's karate division. She had quickly become Japans national treasure.

The fight between her and Charles Montgomery was described as _'unbelievable' _and _'legendary' _by every news channel in the world. What really put her over the edge was the fact that she refused to embrace her fame and remained in the shadows. Her only words at the interview that followed the award ceremony were:

"_I didn't do it for the glory." _Then she left.

No, she hadn't completely disappeared but rather lived her life as if she hadn't just achieved something unimaginable. Reporters and paparazzi let her be when she made it clear that she did not want to be disturbed.

"Why are you-" Koaru began, his arm wrapped casually around his twin who sat between his legs.

"-showing us this?" Hikaru finished, leaning into his twin, irritated.

Kyoya, who had—reluctantly—put his laptop down to watch the video, picked up the electronic again and tucked it under his arm while pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose—a sure sign of displeasure—and also gave his opinion.

"If there is a point to this, get to it quickly otherwise you have wasted my time and lack as much sense as your son." His said coolly while standing up and walked towards the door.

Both father and son reeled back, offended.

"I have sense. How cruel of you to say that Kyoya!" Tamaki said defensively, his long legs crossing as he raised his chin and turned away with a 'humph'.

Regaining his composure, Yuzuru glared at Kyoya's retreating form.

"I assure you that you _will_ want to listen to this Kyoya. Sit down." His stern voice left no room for arguments and Kyoya turned stiffly and looked at Yuzuru impatiently.

Honey and Mori watched the whole thing silently with grim faces. They were glad the video was over; it brought back too many painful memories they had buried years ago.

Yuzuru noticed the silent duo. Hunny was not one to sit quietly and while Mori was, something about both their countenance grieved Yuzuru. This was going to be painful for them. He knew.

He sighed before regarding the rest of the so-called host club.

"Haruhi Fujioka will be attending Ouran by the start of next week." He watched both Hunny and Mori from his peripheral vision as the words left his mouth. They both paled and stiffened. Hunny gritted his teeth and Mori's face became emotionless.

The other four boys' eyes widened at the news.

"She will be-" Hikaru began.

"-attending this school?! Really?!" Kaoru grinned excitedly. He turned to his twin and they both shared a mischievous glint in their eyes that they all knew too well.

"Interesting…" Kyoya muttered and immediately opened his laptop to find everything and anything about Haruhi Fujioka.

"How did you get her to agree?" Tamaki questioned his father, eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I threatened to reveal where she lived to the media." Yuzuru answered nonchalantly.

Tamaki looked appalled and glared at his father. "How vulgar! That is no way to treat a lady! I am ashamed to call you my father!"

Yuzuru rolled his eyes at his son's over dramatic outburst and walked to sit at his desk. His elbows rested on the mahogany desk and his chin on his intertwined fingers. He suddenly looked extremely serious.

"You will treat her with the utmost respect. I say this for your own good because if you so much as _touch _her inappropriately, she _will _break you." He watched the shocked faces of the boy he considered his sons before sighing.

"She…" His eyes shifted to Hunny and Mori "…doesn't _trust people." _He said delicately and watched as Hunny flinched and Mori's eyes darken.

He reached under his desk to pull a cream folder from a drawer and laid it out on his desk.

"This is all you need to know about her. She will arrive on March 1st. You will be the first to greet her and assist her with anything she needs. You are dismissed."

Kyoya was the first to grab the folder and leave the room with a bow to Yuzuru. Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki followed and their demands to see the contents of the folder were heard as they walked down the hallway.

Hunny stood, soon followed by Mori, and made a move to leave.

"Mitskuni, Takashi, may I have a word?" Yuzuru spoke and both stopped dead in their tracks. Honey shook with anger and turned to Yuzuru sharply. His eyes wild and moist with unshed tears. The room suddenly seemed a lot darker, despite the multiple chandeliers shining above them.

"Why?! Why are you bringing her here?! She **hates **me! She hates _**us**_! Its been **years **Suoh-san! The minute she finds out we're here, she'll leave again!" He hissed and slammed his hands on the desk, almost breaking it with unrestrained strength.

Yuzuru looked up at the teen that towered over him, sympathy and determination hard set in his eyes.

"I had to." He stared into Hunny's hazel eyes with honest sincerity.

Hunny left without another word, body still shaking with suppressed anger and frustration, not able to stay in the suffocating room.

Yuzuru stared at Mori's unturned back, waiting for him to react. When he didn't, Yuzuru sighed and spoke.

"Takashi-" he began, only to be cut off by Mori's voice.

"She will never forgive us. You know that." His voice was strained, void of any emotion except pain.

"She will." He stated and Mori proceeded to walk out, leaving Yuzuru with his thoughts.

'_She has to'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Oooohhhhh! What went on between Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny? Can you guess? **

**Review! I'm really nervous about this story. Also, any betas out there that are really great at responding quickly?**

**-Crims0nfire.**


End file.
